Summer Attire
by shinju-kun
Summary: What happens when you have a mercenary who doesn't like to undress a little when it's sweltering out, and you have a prince that is going to do anything to get him in a nice pair of clothes? Find out!


It was yet another blistering hot summer morning where Ike would always groan and kick the covers off, feeling his body's heat swarm out of him like a bunch of bees whose hive had been kicked. Despite how hot it was, the younger always insisted on wearing his Smash universe uniform, a trait that Marth was always upset about. The older had always insisted for him to wear something a little more roomy and comfortable, but Ike always tightened his cape around his neck and gone about his day, seemingly unperturbed. Though, the Altean prince always noticed how hot he was under those clothes and when he did laundry, Ike's shirt was always full of sweat. Every year (they had been together for 5 years now) he did this and let's just say that the prince was sick and tired of it. Today, he was DETERMINED to get Ike to wear something that would keep him (and his laundry) safe from the heat. Marth had gone to the store and picked out a certain outfit while the younger was still sleeping, and silently returned home with the bag of necessities.

When he had tried to take off the mercenary's shirt, Ike groaned and his eyes fluttered open, catching Marth in the process.

"What are you doing…?" He asked, Marth holding his arms over his head because he almost got his shirt off.

"I am changing your attire. It is most unacceptable and you will die if you continue to dress as so." He simply said, flicking the shirt off and tossing it into a random corner.

Ike made a deep noise in his throat and was going to let Marth change him since he knew that Marth had good taste in clothes, but when he saw that Marth had pulled out a bright baby blue tank top, he quickly got up and dashed out of the bedroom. The older hadn't noticed until he turned back to the bed and he growled, yanking the bag up and shouting in the house, "Ike!! Get your butt back over here!!!"

"Make me!!" The response was echoed downstairs.

Marth sighed agitatedly and stomped downstairs, looking around for the mercenary. "IKE!! Stop playing around and get over here!!"

"I'm not wearing what you bought me! It looks so stupid!!!"

Marth listened carefully and followed where the voice came from, which was around the corner from the staircase and into the living room.

"It doesn't look stupid! It'll look nice on you once you actually PUT IT ON, IKE!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

The sound was coming from the living room closet and he rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch. "You know," Marth called in a taunting manner, "despite how strong you are, you really are quite stupid!"

"WHAT!?"

The door burst open and Ike stormed over to Marth, the older smirking and pouncing on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Like I said-stupid."

Ike growled and Marth took out the tank top, holding it out to his lover. "Wear it." He simply stated.

"I am not putting that stupid thing on." The response was just as simple.

"Do we have to do this the easy, or the hard way?"

"It would be easy if you would just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're going to get this outfit on one way or another."

"I'd like to see you try."

The two glared at each other for a very long time.

Ike groaned loudly as he slouched on the couch staring blankly at the television, his arms crossed as Marth was in the next room making lemonade.

"I hate you…" Ike mumbled as Marth came in and set two glasses on the coffee table in front of him.

"I love you too." Marth said sweetly, sitting on the couch next to his fuming boyfriend.

Somehow, Marth had gotten Ike in the baby blue tank top along with matching blue shorts that barely covered his back side. Normally, if it was any other mercenary, Marth would have found shorts a little longer, but since Ike had such slender, smooth, and cleanly shaven legs, Marth didn't mind in the least. Marth wore the exact same outfit and he chuckled, unfolding Ike's arms and cuddling into his side.

"I still don't understand why you made me wear this…I feel really stupid…"

"Hey, it makes you cooler, and at least I only mixed your clothes up today; you're lucky I didn't do anything with your hair."

Ike flinched but sighed, wrapping and arm around the older, his body still emanating anger waves throughout the house.

"I still hate you…"

"Aren't you cooler though?! You should!!"

"….I am not sweating…"

"That's good see!!! I told you it'd work!!!"

"Whatever…"

Despite how upset he was at the new attire, Ike went about the day in his shorts and tank top, satisfying Marth to no end.

~*Kan*~


End file.
